


♡ Storm Magic ♡

by Keemax, Stitch95



Series: The Forgotten Sister [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Divination, F/F, Fairies, Fairy of Lightning, Fairy of Storms, Fanfiction, Magicpowers, Siria, Stormsisters, divinationmagic, jinx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keemax/pseuds/Keemax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: Siria Audra has just registered in Alfea College, the famous school for fairies; but what happens when she is not seem to cut out being apart of the Fairy's life. The shy, insecure bright red hair with emerald green eyes,  who only sticks to the sidelines weary of herself and about her past.The very existence of her past is pretty bad, for Siria to think it was all her fault, that her older sister had that accident with the storm batteries; losing her family memories, everything!Siria had tried daily to help regain her memories, until close connections with her older sister told her multiple times. Siria was devastated that she can't do anything for Jinx, which made her personality change completely.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I am going to be dedicating this entire book to my very close friend Jinx, who I have met online over Amino Apps, via specially Alfea Academy Amino. I am currently hoping we could meet one day in person, so we could work on this book together and maybe in the future we could actually maybe to publish it to the world to see and enjoy. 
> 
> I am grateful for Jinx's help; by putting aside her daily in real life activities, even though she is a full time university student and wrote up the prologue to this book, though it had taken longer anticipated, she still got it done and I am much appreciated of the effort she put it to the prologue. 
> 
> Now to the readers, I hope you all enjoy this book written by me Lightning and hopefully Jinx in the future.

The island trembled beneath her feet. The sky was a seamless silver; dulled and dreary but marbled by sharp stings of lightning that darted like cracks across the broken heavens and made much the same sound. From these water spilt through the sky and fell in torrents into the sea, the sand and upon Sirina's head.  
The earth shook once more, but the cause was not, in fact, the abysmal turn of the weather.  
The irritation of these natural elements was only a byproduct of the real issue, the one which Sirina now ran towards at top speed, despite all warnings and her own internal sense of logic.  
She ran from the beach, through the grasslands and into the jungle. The sand sucked at her heels, the grass whipped at her ankles, and rocks in the earth stubbed her toes, but she ploughed forward all the same. Calves burning, lungs wheezing, and heart pounding.  
She came to a stop at what looked like a large stone well, hidden near the centre of the jungle. It was wide and circular, but filled nearly to the brim with sea water – an unusual feature for something of its kind.  
Another strange aspect – not only for wells in general, but also for this particular one in question – was the constant flashes of lilac light within the water. The phenomenon came from far beyond the depth that Sirina could see from her vantage point, but streaks of purple energy zigzagged upwards like electric eels and broke into the air as bubbles of fizzling sparks.  
Sirina knelt on the outer rim, extending both hands forward to hold her position as her legs shivered with exhaustion, threatening to buckle under her meagre weight.  
She grit her teeth. This was no time to keel over.  
Sparing a second to glance at the inside of her wrist, her eyes the twin blue markings there for what must've been the 73rd time since she'd woken up that morning. Such behaviour was to be expected; it was only natural to harbour a small fascination with new possessions after all.  
Then she lets herself fall forward, eyes closed and using whatever muscular strength remained to propel herself down into the depths of the well.  
She holds her breath out of habit, but soon succumbs to the insistent nagging of her lungs and gasps, drawing in a mouthful of water. It was only after she'd done this that she realised a part of her was still expecting to choke, still afraid of drowning. She brings her wrist forward again, opening her eyes to examine the marks and finds them to be glowing a brilliant aqua blue.  
A spell that allowed the user to breathe underwater as if they were on land. What a wonderous thing to wrap her head around.  
Upon reaching the bottom, she's faced with a series of tunnels. On any other day, she supposed, the sight might have been frustrating, suggesting an immediate future of becoming lost within the depths. But today her path is lit by lilac bolts of lightning, shooting from what could only be the infamous source of the realm's power: the storm batteries and if there ever existed a scene which could pass as the physical manifestation of the word chaos, it would be what Sirina found in the main battery chamber. For as she swam through the entrance, her gaze was immediately thrown from object to object, coming to a strange yet horrified summary of what must be going on.  
It looked like a spider spun a web of shadow around the only source of light.  
A singular storm battery pulsed purple in the middle of the room, illuminating its fallen and cracked brethren that lay half swept under the sand. At its centre was a large conductive crystal, just where it should be, held in place by something that should not.  
The crystal was blemished. Dark flecks of shadow stained it from the inside out, shadowed tendrils as thick as tree branches piercing through it and sapping the energy from within. The freed magic leaked into the surrounding water and tingled playfully across her skin, relatively harmless to her but not to the rest of the realm.  
At this rate, the storm outside would continue to grow until the island, the last piece of dry land in the realm of Triton, sank beneath the waves.  
Just like before.  
The shadow tendrils were growing, stretching and curling across the open space, ensnaring any and every living thing it found to feed on its energy.  
And right in front of that horrendous dark mass stood Sirina's sister Jinx.  
She stood poised on the tips of her toes, arms loosely held out on either side of her body, her long scarlet hair haloing both her elegant form and her shimmering Dreamix fairy wings. The light hit those wings in such a way that the area around her glowed a kaleidoscope of purple and silver, interrupted by swirls of modest black.  
But even that colourful display did nothing to distract from the blinding white spell circle that had formed at Jinx's feet.  
From just a glance, it became obvious to Sirina that the spell it was supposed to cast must have been complicated. It had no less than three rings of symbols she didn't recognise – not that she'd ever really studied spell circles before, but she knew enough to realise that none of what she was seeing would ever be found in anything less than a master level book.  
Such spells were usually also ancient.  
And often with disastrous side-effects.  
That last thought had just enough time to flash across her mind before the circle spawned it's last outer ring – something that must have completed it, since Jinx propelled upward a second later, forming a spherical shield around herself. Sirina gaped a little at the sight, nearly entranced.  
The moment is broken, however, when Jinx turns and finally lays eyes on her.  
And the expression that crosses her older sister's face is nothing pleasant.  
"Sirena," she hissed, "What are you doing here?"  
Sirina's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly and uselessly. Not a single sound escaped.  
She was here to...to...  
She rifles through her brain for what she prepared beforehand and comes up empty handed. All of those polished, perfected, and practiced words had vanished, a robbery of such finesse that she began to doubt if she even had them in the first place.  
"I'm...here to....help?" she manages, trying and failing to force her vocal chords to produce something louder and boulder than the feeble squeak she just made.  
Jinx's face darkens.  
"Help?" she snapped, one eyebrow arching toward her hairline, "You can't even transform! What in the realm made you think you could help with a class seven mission?"  
Sirina's lower lip trembled.  
"I'm sorry," she mumbles, swallowing hard and blinking back the sudden stinging sensation behind her eyes, "I just...I just thought-"  
"Well you thought wrong!" Jinx interrupts. She looks as if she's about to continue her rant, but a sudden movement over by the corrupted storm batteries catches her attention.  
The tendrils had begun to react to the presence of the completed spell circle, and now as the white light grew stronger, they lashed out of the cavern walls. Large cracks appeared as the whole chamber shook and rocks began to fall.  
And both fairies watched in horror as the only entrance to the storm chamber caved in.  
The circle began to grow larger and brighter.  
"Sirena," Jinx began, her tone levelled and somewhat hollow, "I need you to teleport yourself out of here right now."  
"But-"  
"The rocks here are resistant to magic; I can't move them out of the way or teleport you beyond them, but you can teleport yourself back to your calling stone at home."  
Sirina shakes her head.  
"I don't have one"  
"Impossible. I looked at your teacher's lesson plans last week an-"  
"I skipped class!"  
As the words left her mouth, Sirina's eyes squeezed shut and she clenched her fists, unable to look her sister in the eye at that moment. The light began to imprint itself on the backs of her eyelids and she had to turn completely away from the spell circle.  
Jinx falls silent.  
Sirina's thoughts start to race, stumbling over eachother to estimate how mad Jinx was going to be, how much trouble she was going to get in and h-"  
"Okay." Jinx says, "There's nothing we can do about it now."  
Sirina's jaw drops.  
"Okay?!" she squeaks, turning around to face her older sister and using her hand to shield against the light, "What do you mean, "okay"? You-"  
Jinx's shield bubble disappears from herself and reappears around Sirina, who stops mid-sentence at the sight.  
"Promise me one thing, though" Jinx's tone is steady, but wavers slightly with a raw edge. "Take care of Mom and Dad, alright?"  
"Wh-?"  
"Promise me, Sirena."  
"I...promise..." Sirina says slowly, unable to voice the questions which jostled for attention in her head. Why would Jinx say that?  
"Good." Jinx smiled at her, but there was an odd tension in her jaw "I hope you can grow into a powerful fairy one day"  
And then the world went white.  
***  
The world is also white when Sirina wakes up.  
But this time, it's the white paint on her bedroom ceiling that she's staring at.  
Upon sitting up, she finds that both of her parents had seemingly camped out in her room for the time being. Both smiled warmly at her and asked how she was doing, her mother rushing to a teapot on the desk and pouring rose hip into a cup.  
The colour of the tea pulled at a recent memory, and she asks where Jinx was.  
Her mother nearly dropped the teacup.  
Sirina's gaze flitted from one to the other, wondering why the room had suddenly gone so silent.  
It was her father that broke first, excusing himself into the hallway, not wanting her to see the tears that started to spill down his cheeks.  
***  
Barely an hour later, she's clutching the robes of a warlock so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.  
"You're lying." She hissed.  
Or, at least she tried to.  
The words actually left her mouth in a whimper, her vocal chords having tightened almost painfully during their conversation.  
The warlock sighed, giving up on trying to detach her from the front of his robe. His entire form sagged with exhaustion.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes you are!" Sirina's lower lip trembled, nearly choking in her effort to speak, "You have to be."  
But he isn't.  
And she knows that.  
They both know that she knows that.  
But she clutches his robe all the same, her vision blurring as a familiar pressure built behind her eyes and in between her brow.  
He sighs again, running a hand through his hair.  
"Repeat back to me what I just told you. If you can make sense of it in your own words, it should help it sink in." he suggests, putting a careful hand on Sirina's shoulder.  
Siria nods slowly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"The spell Jinx cast, was a purification spell." She starts, mentally reaching for the pieces of information and gradually slotting them together, "It was created by one of the Celestian tribes; the first inhabitants of Triton. They specialised type of magic called Niv...Nivir..."  
"Nivanite"  
"Right." Sirina takes a deep breath, "Nivanite magic."  
"And could just anyone use those spells?" Sirina shakes her head.  
"No", her breath rattles in her lungs, "the caster was needed to...to have..." she swallowed and shook her head again.  
The warlock sighs.  
"To have 'purified their roots'. It means to cut themselves away from their origin. The earthly ties that remind them of how and where they began. Nivanite magic is a higher level of spellcasting. The castor needed to project themselves as more than mortal, and to do that, they needed to forget their earthly origins."  
He withdraws his hand from her shoulder and gently grabs her wrists, pulling her fingers off of his cloak without any resistance. "And can you tell me what happens to someone who casts one of those spells without forgetting their origin first?"  
Sirina nods, sniffing harshly.  
"The spell purifies them as well as its intended target." Her reply is mechanical, hollow on her tongue as the truth she can no longer avoid tumbles out of her mouth, "The castor loses all memories of their family permanently and...and.."  
"And the very core of their being changes, making them unable to ever regain those memories or even accept that they have family." He finishes for her, "Even if you tell them otherwise, their very soul will reject the idea."  
Sirina grits her teeth, deciding to ask a question that she's almost certain she already knows the answer to.  
"Why didn't she protect herself from the spell?"  
He falls silent for a moment, looking to the side. "The only spell that can shield someone from the effects of one of those spells is called 'Crystal Aura', which.." he pauses gently, practically confirming her suspicious of what he was about to say next, "Which can only be cast on one person at a time."  
Of course. He pats her on the shoulder and says his goodbyes, suggesting that she return home to her parents. She says nothing in return, stood as still as a statue and staring into space.  
A single thought ran across her mind.  
If...If she had never entered the storm battery chamber... Sirina's expression crumpled and, finally, the tears began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> this entire prologue is written by my dear friend, Jinx. if I were to write it. It would take it will take forever, since I have no idea on how to lay out this idea for it, plus Triton isn't my planet idea,😂 Jinx came up with it for her character. Also my memory varies from what I known about Triton... so this prologue entirely is dedicated to my best friend Jinx, since she wrote it.


	2. Chapter 1: A Unexpected Event

On Triton, Siria was packing up her things in her suitcase and backpack. She has reached the age to study at the famous College for Fairies, Alfea and she is planning on going there to harness her powers. However her parents were expected of her to study as a wizard, but she declined. Siria doesn't want to act on her own, plus she heard of a rumor that her older sister Jinx goes there. Her mother Laria, figured out why she wanted to go to Alfea, since she heard of the rumour as well as seen Jinx saving the civilians of Triton, by taking on creatures ten times larger then her; while Laria kept her distance from her daughter that doesn't even remember her. Siria still wants to go to Alfea even if she can't do anything about her older sisters regaining g of her lost memories, because her parents had tried to regain her memories.  
Siria was finishing off folding her pajamas and laying them in her suitcase. she then put her beauty products and other supplies in the pocket. Siria then closed her suitcase, before she could zip it up; Siria looked at the photos in the frames mostly with her and Jinx, but one family photo on her shelves above her bed, Siria closed her eyes and sighed, this got to, get her to remember me and our family... she thought in determination.  
then she gradually grabbed all of the photos in the frames, some of them was Jinx's she clearly couldn't bear having them thrown out into the trash, just because of the accident with the storm batteries and she blames herself for it, she was young and she did something stupid, by distracting Jinx while she was saving the realm in her dreamix by going to that point just to help her, even though at the time she never received her own basic fairy wings. Siria knew she wasn't thinking at the time, and also she should've went to class... Still she can't dwell on the past, but she can't seem to forget it either.  
Siria put the photos in her suitcase ontop of her clothes, she then zipped up her suitcase and stood it against the wall.  
Siria then started to pack things in her black and silver backpack, she sat on her bed, with her legs off the edge, she let in a breath as she got off her bed. Siria then went to her door and walked out, right now Siria was the only one in the house, since her parents are both out doing whatever, she really doesn't care about wizardry.  
Siria quickly went over to Jinx's old room, she wanted a keep sake to take with her or perhaps just show it to her, in case that will jog her memory; although it won't, it is still worth a try... Siria then opened up the door, she noticed that it was a lot emptier then before inside,  
Siria saw the bed frames up against the wall, with the mattress in front of it. she saw boxes scattered around the room, as it was stacked up against each other. Siria sighed and slowly approached stacked of boxes, that has labels of Jinx. she looked in everyone of them, most of which holds old clothes, Siria just rolled her eyes over and put them aside; until she found Jinx's most important items. she smiled and moved things around in the box, while kneeling in front of it.  
When Siria, heard the front door slam close and her parents voices were heard. "Siria, we are home?" called her mother  
Siria gasped, then closed the lid and carried the box quickly raced over to her room and closed the door. "yeah, okay mom..." called Siria as she quickly put just three keep sakes in her backpack, before zipping it up.  
"you should've been at the wizardry convention, Siria it was delightful" called her dad  
"really don't care dad!" yelled Siria and sighed she then grabbed the box and went to the door she locked it and opened her closet. she separated a space and slid it on the top shelf.  
Siria then heard wiggling on the door, she then heard her fathers voice, "Siria did you lock your door again?" spoke her father "you are leaving for Alfea, right now so i hope you are packed"  
Siria looked back at the door, bewildered she quickly pushed the box back more before covering it with something of her own. "yeah I am packed, I will be out soon" she called as she then stepped out of her closet and closed it. she then put an lock spell on the door, in case her parents snoops her room.  
Siria then unlocked the door, before putting her backpack around her shoulders. She then noticed her bunny, that Jinx gave her when she was little; it was just sitting lonely on her bed against to her pillow. Siria smiled as she shed a tear, before snatching it from the spot, she grabbed her shoulder bag from a hook and put it inside, before grabbing her suitcase and pulled it out of her room.  
Siria then walked into the living room, where her parents sat, "are you sure you want to do this Siria?" asked her dad  
Siria smiled and hugged her father once before letting go of him to hug her mother.  
Laria nodded sadly. "once you are in...alfea?" asked her mother as she hugged her youngest daughter.  
"mom, you can't change my mind, I need to be near my sister, even though she won't remember me, like before the accident... I was never a full fledged fairy I would like to sacrifice myself for Jinx....." sighed Siria as she moved out of the hug.  
"I know, but you don't know for sure if it will work" spoke her mother softly toward Siria.  
Siria nodded sadly, "I know... but it might work" before she turned away to head out the door with her suitcase. she then halted at the edge of the driveway and used her magic to teleport herself to the Planet Magix.  
If can't earn it my Enchantix, while trying to sacrifice, myself for my older sister I don't what I'll do... apart that I don't transform, when everyone is watching...  
thought Siria as she vanished to Magix.  
***  
Siria reappeared right on an grassy clearing that overlooked Alfea College. it was a breezy day on Magix. the wind whipped her face, as she stood there gazing the school. she grinned softly as Siria let out an light sigh, "somewhere at Alfea is where my older sister is..." she breathed  
Siria grabbed her suitcase handle and dragged it along as she crossed the magical barrier to keep out magical residents and none magical residents out of alfea. Siria knew there is no going back to being a wizard like her parents.


	3. Chapter 2: Alfea College

The next year of freshman fairies and a few reoccurring students that had went the last year or years ago that they chosen to stay and continue to learn at alfea were now arriving or had arrived. A Golden Blonde girl with pink streaks in her hair she was an elf, as she was sitting on the bench with her best friend and roommate Kaora Darnesse the Princess of Planet Shadows. "Kaora I tried to convince Miss Jinx to sit with us, but she told me that her assigned work comes first" responded the girl  
"I know the feeling, Rosella but she is now had been promoted to Professor, since your father resigned" responded Kaora  
Rosella shrugged "it's releaving that Katy is still an assistant but I am a little bit tempered that she is now been promoted as the head of discipline... she would find an way to overcome her power and kick me from the class" says Rosella  
Kaora laughed "exactly and I agree"  
Siria walked into the courtyard, she looked around the lingering students, that was laughing and talking to their friends. Siria went in line, to respectfully answer to the headmistress Griselda that was at the head, as she was holding her suitcase.  
when it was her turn, "state your name and origin to see if your on my list" replied Griselda holding a clipboard and pen.  
"Sirena, of Triton" spoke Siria shyly but clear enough to be heard.  
Griselda went the list muttering her name and origin. "ah yes, here you are you may now move on" she says at Siria.  
Siria nodded and pulled her suitcase past the former head of discipline now headmistress. Siria halted and looked at all of the new fairies and older fairies, for any particular appearance of her older sister Jinx. Siria couldn't see her anywhere and just moved onwards heading inside, unknown that when she past Rosella and Kaora.  
Rosella looked at Siria's appearance curious that she looks almost identical to Miss Jinx. Kaora seen the resemblance in the freshman fairy, but she didn't say anything out loud to Siria, all Rosella did was talk quietly to Kaora about the bright red girl.  
"whoa, did you see that freshman fairy Kaora?" asked Rosella quietly  
"you don't think she could be related to Miss Jinx do you?"  
Siria pulled her suitcase through the doors into the main hall, Siria halted seeing an grand staircase tapires hung in front of her. Siria walked to the grand staircase and clicked her handle down she then tilted it to the side and picked it up again.  
Siria then started to walk up to the staircase until she made it where it led off to two different staircases. Siria doesn't know which way to go.  
Siria then suddenly heard a voice that was very familiar to her, "I can't believe it Katy wants me to put a bucket of mints and new Essix phones in their dorm" hissed Jinx a little annoyed, "can she do it, herself!"  
Siria looked at Jinx as she gasped. which gladly got her attention, Jinx placed down the bag of things, noticing Siria standing there, Siria couldn't see anything... "hello you must be one of the new freshman fairies...I am Miss Jinx, a professor here" introduced Jinx  
Siria blinked at Jinx, she couldn't believe that she was face to face with her older sister. Siria couldn't resist the urge to drop her suitcase and race up to Jinx just to hug her. It had taken Jinx out of surprise and she was shocked by it.  
"I miss you so much... Jinx" squealed Siria as she hugged Jinx tighter.  
"uh... do we know each other?" asked Jinx confused  
Siria let go of her older sister, after hearing what she said, she let out a small sigh. "of course Jinx, don't you remember..."  
that..th.. frowned Siria  
"should I remember?" asked Jinx confused on the strange conversation with the bright red haired girl.  
Siria grabbed her suitcase and tipped it up on the wheels. "its me Sirena, your y-younger s-sister." she stuttered. Siria was almost afraid of Jinx's response to hers.  
"um... I am sorry but that is just impossible...there is no way we could be....what your saying Sirena" exclaimed Jinx. "now if you excuse me, I need to do this errand for...."  
Tears stung Siria's eyes as she watched Jinx pick up the bag again, what Jinx had said really hurt her feelings, but before Jinx could go over to the other staircase. Siria made Jinx halt her by yelling after her. "wait I don't know where to go? can you help me find my where to go?" asked Siria as she rolled her suitcase over to Jinx.  
Jinx nodded "sure, I can help you find where your dorm is?" she says and beckoned Siria to follow her. "but first I need to drop something off"  
After Jinx had dropped the bag off at the Essix dorm. Jinx had led Siria to where her dorm is, but oh both will be in for a surprise "tell me Siria, what's your realm origin..." asked Jinx holding her clipboard.  
"um.. the realm of Triton..." grinned Siria  
Jinx instantly halted after hearing that, like she was trying to remember but couldn't find the result and she looked back at Siria like she was crazy. "you are..." she says tilting her head. "what's your power source?" she asks  
"Lightning... I think I can also manipulate storms" she replied gently and softly  
"no kidding...I am the fairy of storms" responded Jinx  
another divination magic user...  
"lets move on, your dorm hall is right up ahead"  
I know... I know your the fairy of storms... thought Siria but she was unable to tell Jinx, but all Siria did was nod and followed Jinx, to the dorm hall. "your dorm is just up ahead, on the left and look for your name on the door" calls Jinx looking at her clipboard and not directly at Siria.  
Siria nodded at Jinx and smiled at her "thanks for helping me find my dorm..." she says proudly trying not to mention the word 'sister' to Jinx, although it was on the edge of her mind just hoping to say it,  
Jinx looked up at Siria with a slight smile. "no problem..." she spoke "now if you excuse me I have other things to tend to..."  
Jinx turned away and walked off.  
Siria watched her go and sighed 'if only you could remember...me...' Siria then trailed to the left side of the hallway and walked down it, across from the other dorm hallway, basically where Rosella was sharing with Kaora.  
Siria scanned the area looking for her dorm room. Siria had taken three turns to find the route she then halted at an door with her name and it also had Jinx's on one of the doors.  
Siria blinked wondering how did Jinx not know that she and her are roommates not even knowing they're also sisters before that accident, when Jinx was tending with the storm batteries on Triton.  
oh...well it will dawn on her later...just not us being sisters...why did you have to purify your own soul...  
Siria tilted her head and pushed open the door and walked inside, noticing silver and purple mixed with black wallpaper on the walls; directly on Jinx's side of the room, her bed is big enough to look like a queens sized bed, Siria was empressed. Siria smiled and looked over at her side, it was empty and it looked dusty.  
Siria pushed over her suitcase and put it up on the bed she started to set it up. Siria removed her backpack and put it on the nightstand, leaving the memories of her and Jinx inside it for now.


	4. Chapter 3: Club Rivals?

Once Siria had set everything up on her side of the room, well her stuff she hasn't placed out are the three items that are Jinx's in case... well of certain matters....   
Siria had just put all of her older sisters things in her suitcase except one of her family photos with her, Jinx and her parents along with her, standing outside of their house. which is sitting on her nightstand.   
Siria was now lounging on her bed, as she was browsing more or less reading in her book on her bed. She was halfway finish the book, when Siria heard the door open up and close.   
Siria jerked away from her book when she heard Jinx gasp, when she laid her eyes on her. "what are you doing in my dorm room?!" exclaimed Jinx, quite elaborant   
Siria shrugged "um... I am your new roommate... you honestly had no idea on the placement do you?" she spoke calmly.   
Jinx blinked, staring dully at her for about a split second before she spoke. "actually no I didn't headmistress Griselda absolutely chose this without even consulting me..." spoke Jinx confused.  
Siria shrugged. "well, don't dwell on it..." as she cut herself off and went back to reading her book. Siria never got very far with getting back at reading her book, before Jinx asked again, but this time at the framed picture she had on her nightstand.   
"now what is that?" stated Jinx, as she pointed at the framed picture of Siria with her family.   
Siria marked the page with her bookmark and put her book down beside her. Siria grabbed the framed picture from the nightstand, she could see Jinx in her enchantix, beside her and her parents were behind, while the setting that they are in front of is their childhood home, taken ever before the accident with the storm batteries and what caused Jinx to let go of her own memories purifying her own soul to protect her. "its a picture of my family..." sniffed Siria sadly looking at Jinx in the photo.  
However Jinx, couldn't see who Siria is sniffling at, in the photo because it is a blank. so she just went on her side of the room, to get out an another box of kleanex. she then removed the cardboard mending and then removed a tissue. Jinx walked back over to Siria's side and gave the issue to her and placed the box on the nightstand table. "why are you crying?" she asked   
Siria took the tissue from Jinx and pat the kleanex on her eyes, and blew her nose before she could respond. "you wouldn't believe me... if I told you.. Jinx" she whimpered softly its just that you lost your family memories...   
Jinx just raised up an eyebrow at Siria, like she seem crazy, but has a dull expression. So Siria has an slight idea on what she will say, so she still has a frown on her face. "is it that whole sister thing again?" asked Jinx crossing her arms.   
Siria looked down, tears forming again and she nodded her head. "o...of c...course..." she replied quietly and through tears. you sacrificed yourself... for me... before the explosion... you chose to lose your family memories...  
Jinx felt pity, even though she had no idea what was troubling Siria due of lack of memory from her soul. Jinx sat on her bed, next to Siria and awkward enough comfort her new roommate. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I will be there Sirena" as Jinx spoke before an loud explosion came from outside in the courtyard.  
Jinx stopped and quickly raced up to the window and kneeled on the bench. Siria was curious about it too. so she slowly approached the window. she saw two groups, fighting against each other, unknown who they are.   
"unbelievable Katy forced the Essix Club to duo against the Articatix Club" hissed Jinx under her breathe in a slight groan. noticing her friend, Rosella amongst the second one beside an brown haired fairy and the light purple striped in dark blue hair fairy.   
Siria blinked and watched them. "I got to warn Griselda, Rosella and her club will get hurt" voiced Jinx getting off the bench and raced out of the dorm at top speed without even noticing Siria.   
Siria blinked as she saw her vanish she completely forgot I was here, and Siria then decided to race after Jinx.   
***  
Siria raced across the corridor of the dorm hallway and out into the courtyard. she saw that they are all at it. all of fairies in the clubs are all have reached their higher fairy levels, which means all of them are full fledged fairies. Siria could transform into her basic fairy transformation but she is too weary to even show it off. Siria had been an Charmix Fairy for a while now, from actually doing an noble deed when a another girl that actually ended up as a wizardress on Triton from being picked on, was her friend.   
While Siria was in her thoughts, magic soon landed near her, she shrieked and raced over to the other side and then formed lightning and aimed directly at the fairy who fired at her. who was Katy. Katy then flew up avoiding the attack, yet Siria's attack hit an brown haired girl who fell to the ground. "Katy!" called another blue/yellow haired girl as she then flew down to see if the brown haired fairy is alright.  
the elf fairy with light golden brown hair, her pink highlight glowed through her hair, as she was in her beautiful majestix transformation, "is that the way to treat your club member Katy!!" she hissed   
"agreed Rosella.. Kelli are you alright?!" called the brown haired fairy holding flames in her fist directly at the pale skin, with dark blue with purple streaks through her hair, her fairy form has sereval sparkling pearls across the outfit, hair, wings and shoes, as she was ready to place an open fire straight at the girl named Katy.  
Siria pleaded to the sky that Jinx will return with the headmistress, before Kelli could respond to the brown haired girl holding flames, she heard an nasty voice. "What is going on out here?" called Griselda   
Jinx stood right next to her, before turning her attention to Siria standing on the front steps. she excused herself and raced over to Siria. by now the Articatix Club Members and the Essix's members were detransformed and facing Griselda. "well who started this sparring match?!" she asked at all of them   
most of the them pointed at Katy.   
When Jinx got over to Siria. "what are you doing out here?" asked Jinx as she sat on the step watching the conversation between the clubs. Siria gulped "I want to come with you, but when I couldn't find you then I just headed outside to get freshair" lied Siria   
Siria doesn't want Jinx to know she never told her where she went and she just want to see the fairy sparring match by herself. Jinx looked at Siria, unable to see the lie right there, well part of it was sort of true. "okay, I understand" she spoke softly  
***  
Siria blinked surprised at seeing how much Jinx reacted... to her she wasn't like her old self at all... from when she had her family memories. Siria opened her mouth, and was about to respond but soon realized that she ever so doubted that Jinx wouldn't remembered that she told her to take care of their parents... before the explosion and she had blacked out. Siria closed her mouth decided not to try to bring it up to Jinx, but when those two girl that she passed before she entered the building were looking at the two of them sitting beside each other came up to them.   
Jinx of course had no idea why, Siria had a few clues as to why they were looking at both of them. the elven girl raced up to them "ah, Jinx who's the girl beside you?" the elven girl fangirled   
the other one facepalmed "why Rosella why" she rolled her eyes   
Rosella looked back at her dormmate and friend, raising an brown eyebrow. "what Kaora?" she asked at her friend   
Kaora grinned rolling her eyes "oh nothing... I just think the fangirl is a bit much" she chuckled to herself walking up.  
Rosella shrugged. so.. before she turned back to Jinx and Siria. "you two look similar to each other... you could be sisters!" she grinned spontaneously.  
Siria grinned, "well...tha..." she started her sentence, before being cut off by Jinx, as she stood up on the step, she was yet confused on what Rosella had said, mind remarked to what Siria spoke of when she first came into her older sisters presence.  
This was the first time Siria, has ever felt when she first came to alfea. she wasn't the one who called sister again, even though it hurt a little, deep inside since Jinx can't remember her or her parents, but if she knew it Jinx would be proud of her.   
"Rosella thats ridiculous... we might look alike... came from the same realm....stuff similar... but we aren't in fact sisters" spoke Jinx calmly yet harsh at Rosella   
Rosella blinked at Jinx. "you both are from..." she started, but Kaora slapped her hand against her mouth.   
Kaora laughed "Haha, pay no attention to what Rosella is saying..." she spoke in a sincere voice with a giggle near and there as she pulled Rosella away quickly "my apologizes if Rosella unsettled you Jinx"   
Siria looked up at Jinx still sitting on the step. "you alright?" she asked   
Jinx sat down again "no I am a little fazzled"


	5. Chapter 4: Can't Contact

When Siria settled in for the first night, she was soon seen drifted off to sleep, she was exhausted from having Jinx bring both Rosella and her to an Café to talk. It's funny how Rosella can not just shut up for once, she had to admit that Rosella was a joy to laugh at... except her bringing up those certain subjects, by of which were true since she and Jinx are sisters.. which entirely made Jinx uncomfortable. which made Siria sad to see that she doesn't remember that she was her older sister, she usually looked up to, This made Siria all determined to sacrifice herself for her older sister, its the least she could do...  
Siria was dreaming of the accident, that caused Jinx to lose her family memoris. she was mimicking a few words about the dream out loud in a clear voice. I...I...I... as Siria twists in her covers, tears ran down her cheeks, as she dreamed. J...Jinx!... she shot open her eyes sitting upwards alert. Siria looked over to Jinx's side of the room finding her asleep.   
Siria sighed and got out of bed, as she walked over to Jinx's side of the room. Siria stopped and looked at her asleep in her bed, all calm.   
It would be better, if you remembered me as a younger sister... Jinx...   
Siria placed her hands on top of each other on Jinx's bed as she closed her eyes for a second she let out a deep breathe. Soon Siria heard a click of the lamp beside her, when she opened her eyes again she saw Jinx awake, creeping her out "um...can I help you?" she asked looking at Siria as she was standing right next to her bed.   
"oh I just had a bad dream..." she grinned as she walked back over to her side of the room.   
Jinx narrowed her eyes as she was watching Siria settle down in her covers and she laid down. Siria then tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't she just sat up and looked at Jinx who only blinked at her. "having trouble sleeping?" she said with a small smile.  
Siria nodded' slowly. "have you tried counting sheep? Rosella suggested for me to try it and it worked" asked Jinx   
Siria turned to face, Jinx "yes sereval times, but it's no good for me..." she stopped and crossed her arms, letting out a loud sigh.   
Jinx, wonders what made Siria down, but she had no clue. Jinx watched Siria pull out a bunny from under her pillow and laid down facing the other side. so she just laid down and went back to sleep.  
***  
When the sun rose above the planet magix, and reached over Alfea. the halls were bustling with chit chat from the alfea students. even in the dorms, you can't seem to recall the girls to talk less loud. Griselda is doing her morning routine by going up and down every dormitory to call the students to knock it off. Everyone just couldn't keep quiet, Siria was still hugging her bunny, she stayed on her side all night tears stained her mattress sheet and her face as well.   
Jinx had just came out of the private bathroom drying her hair with a towel. once done she just flung the towel to her bed, before walking up to Siria.   
Siria sighed hugging the stuffed bunny. she then felt Jinx place her hand on her shoulder, "Sirena, my duty awaits as professor awaits me so are you sure you are going to be alright alone?" asked Jinx concerned as she moved her hand and stepped back to get her clipboard and things she needed.  
Siria let out a sigh and sat up, "I will be fine..." she says quietly to herself but loud enough for Jinx to hear with her head down.  
Jinx nodded "come see me in my office, if you want to talk?" she offered to Siria, before walking out.   
its not like you know me or your family memories anyway... sighed Siria before getting up to get changed.   
When Siria had changed. she sighed softly looking at Jinx's side of the room. Siria then decided to just go and wander the hallway. she left the dorm room. Siria doesn't know where anything is in alfea so she is just walking in circles. she came upon an location with an door titled medical wing she then just went the other way trying to the get back to the dorms section.   
Siria halted but was confused, where to go. she noticed students walk pass to each other holding books. Siria started to walk but then ended up colliding in someone. what a coincidence it was Katy, she bumped into, what she was carrying soon collided all over the floor. "oh my god I am sorry..." said Siria getting off her.  
"will you look where your going freshman" she yelled getting up and tried to collect her scattered stuffs.   
"I am sorry...i don't know where to go... and..." started Siria as she tried to speak to Katy who literally wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying.   
Three girls, one was the elven girl, Rosella standing beside Kaora and the brown haired girl that she seen in the fight yesterday, watched Siria try to speak to Katy, but it seems like they aren't coming to backup its like they are afraid of the fairy. Katy stood up and turned directly at Siria her gaze was full of anger. "watch where your going... or else I will get the headmistress to expell you"   
Katy then left with one snort, holding her paper pack. Siria stood up and growled "she had no idea that i was the one who sent that lightning strike at her which she avoided on purpose" she spoke softly.  
the three girls raced up to Siria "Sirena...are you alright!" asked Rosella concerned as she was before her. "that was Miss Katherine Collie she is the most scariest person in alfea..."   
"don't get her under your skin, she will do something that you won't regret" said Kaora   
"hi I am Lilly, I advise you to steer clear from her..." said Lilly   
"I am fine, Rosella I just don't know where to go, sort of got lost...." said Siria  
"where are you headed?" asked Kaora   
"honestly i have no idea" replied Siria  
Kaora had an blank expression on her face. "oh..."  
***  
As the three girls left, to head to their classes, Siria walked over to the library where she was currently searching for anything particular with divination magic and its spells. all she had found was just one book, but it only describes what is it and some facts about it nothing really explains the types of spells, which contains with the powers lightning. Siria just put it back and then her eyes fell upon the golden gate to the restricted section, that it flashed.   
Siria somehow decided not to choose to go up to it, so she has just went deep in the library straight towards the back of it, where she saw scrolls and ancient spells and things she went to sit down on the couch.   
Siria then summoned an communication orb, to contact her parents. "mom? dad? pick up?" Siria spoke through the communication orb.   
Siria wasn't getting any response from her parents, not even once. she tried speaking again but it was only black. "hello?" she says.  
unaware to Siria trying to communicate with her parents, that club Essix entered into the library, on an type of mission.. she honestly don't care about and they are extremely loud. Siria tried to reconnect it, but she couldn't get an connection.   
Siria started to cry and closed it for good. "great I can't connect with my parents to inform them in on things..." she whispered softly as she laid heavily on her side on the couch. she blinked catching an glow down an aisle but ignored it. Siria just got up from the couch and went to where she came in to find another place to try to contact her parents to inform them.

**Author's Note:**

> This book will remain on my wattpad Idolwhisper; but I am going to put it here so Jinx can help me write it and finish it... less of a hassle from getting her to emailing parts and what not.


End file.
